parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Elsastasia Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *(The Following Preview Has Been Approved for All Audiences) *(Fade in from black) *(Everyone are came in Arendelle from "Frozen"): : An enchanted world... *Mary Poppins: The Czar of Imperial Russia. *(Ruber Clip): A sorcerer's curse... *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): I will not rest until I see the end of the Rominav line forever! *(Young Elsa touch the window): a young princess... *Mary Poppins: Elsa! *(Young Elsa Sad Clip): Grandmama! *(Marry Poppins Clip): Who vanished without a trace. *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of JIMMYandfriends logo 2 new.png): One of the greatest mysteries of all time is now the most magic motion picture event of out time. This thanksgiving JimmyandFriends proudly presents *(Elsa Happy Clip): Elsastasia. *Ariel's Sister (The Little Mermaid): Have you heard There's a rumor in St. Petersburg? *My Life as a Teenage Robot Characters: Have you heard What they're saying on the street? *Geppetto (Pinocchio): For though the Czar did not survive one daughter may be still alive. *The People of Village (Beauty and the Beast): The Princess Elsa. *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): Elsa alive? *E.B. (Hop): Ain't that the kick in the head? I guess a curse just what it used to be, huh, sir? *(Elsa Clip): It's the story of an orphan named Elsa... *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers): You want to find your family, huh? *(Jack Frost Clip): And a dreamer named Jack Frost. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Do you see what I see? *Wallace (Wallace and Gromit): Yes. *Elsa (Frozen): You think that I am Elsa? *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): That's why I'm stuck here in limbo. *(E.B. Falling Clip): Whoa! *E.B. (Hop): Don't get so grabby! *(Jack Frost Clip): They're teaming up to find a clue *(Elsa Walks Clip): To her past. *(Thunderclap from "Jimmy Neutron: Trading Faces") *(Ruber Clip): Before he evil Ruber destroys their future. *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): I want to look my best. *E.B. (Hop): Whoa. That fell right out. *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): The last of the Romanov will die! *(Jack Frost Flying Clip): In the dark of the night evil will find her. We're gonna have to jump! *Elsa (Frozen): After you! *E.B. (Hop): Mayday! *(Elsa Run Clip): When the curse *(Jack Frost Flying Clip): Is complete. *E.B. (Hop): I get the message! *(Elsa Clip): (Screaming) *(Jack Frost Hurt Clip) *(Russia from "Mickey Mouse"): From the streets of Russia... *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Elsa! *(Paris from "Ratatouille"): To the lights of Paris... *Mary Poppins: I will see no more girls claiming to be Elsa. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): You have to talk to her. *(Elsa Clip): Finding the truth... *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): You really are Elsa. *(Elsa Happy Clip): Will be their *(Jack Frost Happy Clip): Greatest challenge. *Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls): You will address the Princess as Your Highness. *(Elsa Clip): And following her heart... We've been through a lot together. *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Princess don't marry kitchen boys. *(Elsa Sad Clip): Will be her toughest choice. *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): What goes around comes around. *Elsa (Frozen): I'm not afraid of you! *Ruber (Quest for Camelot): (Laughing) *Elsa (Frozen): Jack! *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians): Hold on! *E.B. (Hop): This can only end in tears. *(Elsa Singing Clip): And bring me home... at... last! *(Image of Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10903.jpg): Elsastasia. *E.B. (Hop): I'd give her a ha, then a hi-yah, and I'd kick her, sir. *(Coming Soon to Youtube) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Anastasia Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof